A Baby! Really? Yup!
by EvenstaroftheEast
Summary: Lily and James need to tell the other Mauraders and others about baby Harry. Of course, they don't know it's Harry yet.
1. Prongs & Padfoot

Summery: Lily and James go tell the other Marauders about Harry. Of course they don't know its Harry yet.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately on my birth certificate it does not say J.K. Rowling. Therefore, I do not own the Harry Potter books or any character in them. Duh!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily gasped staring at the results. Positive. She was pregnant. She thought James would be happy too although they weren't sure if they wanted to raise a child with the war going on. James was an Auror and was faced with danger during seventy-five percent of his work time. Lily was an Unspeakable, and worked with many dangerous substances. Both of them were members of the Order of the Phoenix and so Lily did almost as much fighting as James. The world was no place to raise a child, but she was pregnant so that was that.

"Lily! I'm home!" James hurried through the front door looking for his wife. He had had a tiring day at the office, but luckily there were only false alarms about the Death Eaters so he hadn't had to fight at all. James found Lily seated on the couch deep in thought.

"Lily? Sweetie, is something wrong?" James inquired.

"Oh James!" Lily looked up nervously. She had to tell him, but how? What if he didn't want a child? What if he thought it was someone else's kid and left her? She couldn't deal with that!

"Lily? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

"Oh did my Lilykins have a hard day at work?"

"Shut up James. Anyways I thought Lilykins was Sirius's name for me."

"He's my best mate. I can use his terms. And what is your problem anyways? Since when do you care about me stealing his stuff anyways?" James snapped growing angrier by the minute. He didn't know why but he was. "Do you want me to say copyright Sirius Black a.k.a. Padfoot and fellow Marauder after I use it? If you don't have anything nice to say LEAVE!"

"Well I'm sorry. I'm just trying to tell you that I'm PREGNANT!" Lily yelled at him before turning and storming out of the room.

"Fine have it your way!" James yelled. Then he paused, thinking. Wait a minute… Then at lightning speed he reached out and grabbed Lily's arm. "What did you say?"

Lily turned around and looked at him. "I'm pregnant."

"You mean you have a baby growing in your tummy?" James finally managed to get out.

"Well not exactly in my stomach, but yes."

"You mean as in I'm going to be a father?" James asked.

"Erm yes." This was just what she was afraid of. James was not taking this well at all. He could barely speak for Merlin's sake!

Suddenly James' face broke out in the biggest smile Lily had ever seen. He took Lily and spun her around the room singing, "I'm gonna be a daddy! There's gonna be a Prongs, Jr!"

Lily laughed. "It could be a Lily, Jr., you know."

"Nuh-uh. It's gonna be a Prongsie Jr. Let's name him James!"

"No way. Hogwarts does NOT need two James Potters. It would probably finish it off," Lily answered.

"Nope two James Potters would ensure the survival of Hogwarts forever!" James yelled. "Lily, we have to tell Moony and Wormtail and Padfoot!"

"Not tonight please." Lily sighed.

"Please?" James begged making puppy dog eyes at Lily.

She sighed. "Fine. But Sirius does the eyes better."

"No duh. He's a dog."

Lily and James walked over to the fireplace and took some Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace and stepped in with a "Sirius Black's house!" Personally, James wanted to Apparate, but Lily told him that in a pregnancy booklet she got it said it was too dangerous to Apparate when pregnant, something to do with being squeezed through air could be potentially dangerous for an unborn child. Also, if splinching occurred, it could kill the kid. Personally, James thought that spinning at a hundred miles an hour through fireplaces and maybe coming out at a Death Eater's house just as dangerous, but Lily refused to Apparate so whatever.

Lily and James popped out of the fireplace in Sirius's living room to be greeted by a shout of "Jamsie-Poo! Lilyflowerkins! What a scrumdiddlyumptious suprprise!"

Lily smiled wryly at Sirius. "James and I have some news for you."

Lily had been hoping to ease it out slowly, but James jumped in. "We're gonna have a Prongsie Jr.!"

Sirius stared and then burst out laughing. Lily looked at him a bit offended by the fact that she was going to have to endure nine freaking months of pregnancy amusing.

"James is going to be a father!" Sirius snorted. "Ha! James is gonna have to give Prongsie Jr. the sex talk! And give him advice on how to not under any circumstances fall in love with psychotic redheads who hate him. And that werewolves are the coolest thing that hit the planet. And illegal Animagi are the second coolest thing! And what if he is better at Quiddich than you James? That would kill you!"

Lily looked at Sirius. "Umm James. This is why I don't want Sirius to be our child's godfather. He'll scar him or her for life!"

"Me. A godfather? Seriously?" Sirius interrupted his list of why James would be the world's best father to stare at him.

"No. I'm not being serious. I gave up imitating you in second year." James said.

Lily gave James a look. "I'm not even going to ask why you had an urge to imitate him." James blushed. "But Sirius, I think bring a godfather would be good for you. You see, James and I can't prevent you from ruining our kid so we are giving you permission to somewhat scar our kid so no one can get you put in Azkaban for it."

Sirius got down on his knees. "Thank you so much my dear Lilyprettyflower and Prongsiepoo for this amazing honor!" He got up and began to skip around the room.

"Okay." Lily said. "We are going to see Remus and Peter now. We need a break from your craziness."

"Please may I come?" Sirius begged. "I haven't seen Mooney and Wormtail in forever!"

"Fine Sirius." James said. "But let me and Lily tell our news not you."

"Whatever"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: Lily, Sirius and James visit Remus and Peter.

Review please!


	2. Moony & Wormtail

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They belong to the marvelous J.K. Rowling.

**Summery: **Lily and James go tell the other Marauders about Harry. Of course they don't know its Harry yet.

**Thank You to:** Sukuri 99, Harryluver10, StarryFluff, & Tamsididi (this chapter's longer)

**A/N: **Well here goes:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­

Remus was sitting alone in his apartment, thinking. Life was not going well for him. He was having trouble finding a job, with the whole werewolf thing and Voldemort's attacks were getting worse. He sighed staring into his cup of coffee.

BANG!

Remus jumped a foot and then grinned seeing Sirius sprawled out on his rug in front of the fireplace. He always liked to announce his Floo visitations with a loud bang so he "wouldn't catch anyone doing anything embarrassing." Remus suspected he just wanted to scare people. This time though, the spell seemed to have backfired causing him to land face first on Remus' living room rug. Shaking his head Remus moved to help Sirius.

"Shit," muttered Sirius as he stood up refusing Remus' help. Then he cleared his throat. "Announcing…. the three Potters!"

Nothing happened except Remus staring at Sirius in confusion.

"Oh come on!" Sirius grumbled. "Now I have to do it again. Announcing…. the three Potters!"

This time however, two figures appeared revolving in the fireplace a few seconds later, and after a few more seconds Lily and James Potter stepped out.

"Moony! My old Wolfy-Pal! How are you doing?" James said enthusiastically.

"As well as can be expected. Although I'm not sure I can say the same for Sirius though."

"Why ever not?" Lily asked with a look of fake concern in her eyes.

"Well when he did his marvelous announcement-"

"Yes it was quite amazing wasn't? Yes most amazing!" Sirius injected.

Remus, James, and Lily all rolled their eyes at him and Remus continued, "he said that there were three Potters coming and I only see two. I'm afraid our dear Padfoot has lost his ability to-"

Poor Remus was cut off yet again, this time by an irate Lily. A Lily that neither Remus nor Sirius had seen since Hogwarts. (James had but he lived with her so that was to be expected.) It was the Lily that showed up around James for the Marauder's first six years at Hoggy Warty Hogwarts and the part of the seventh year before Lily fell for James. It was scary, angry Lily.

"SIRIUS BLACK! DO YOU REMEMBER THE CONDITION ON WHICH JAMED AND I LET YOU COME?"

"Condition?"

Lily shot Sirius a what James had dubbed the Lily Death Glare after being the recipient of it close to ten times a day. Funny how it still had full potency after being used so many times.

"Oh, um, right. That condition."

"YES! THIS IS IMPRTANT TO ME!" Lily shrieked. "AND JAMES," she added as an afterthought.

"Lily you might want to calm down." James tried to soothe her. "You could hurt, well, you know who."

Remus looked more confused that ever. Lily noticing it, despite her rage turned to him, "I'm pregnant."

Remus stared at her for second. "Pregnant?"

"Yup." James said. "After all this time I finally am going to have a child with my beloved Evans!"

"Congratulations Lily!" Remus said, coming out of his confused state. He went over and hugged her.

"Why is there no congrats, James?" James queried. "And no hug? I'm so insulted!"

Remus laughed and hugged James too. "All I can say is James, you'd better hope it's a girl."

"Why? A boy and it could be Prongs, Jr.! And carry on the Marauders. And lots of other stuff!"

"Hey!" Lily said looking offended. "A girl could too. Minus the Prongs, Jr. part."

"Well," said Remus, "with a girl, you could get out of having to give her the sex talk. A boy would be a lot harder." Lily, Sirius, and Remus broke out in to laughter, but James looked highly offended.

"That's what Sirius said too!" James said crossly frowning.

"That's why it's so funny!" Sirius said between gasps of laughter.

James turned to his wife hoping to get some support. However, Lily was laughing just as hard, if not harder than Sirius. "Fine," James said. "Let's go see Peter. HE'LL side with me."

Still cracking up, Lily, who was by now holding on to Remus for support, Sirius, and Remus followed James into the fireplace, gasping out, "Peter Pettigrew's Place." James later thought that it was a miracle that the three did not end up Petta's Tiger Plants, or something like that since they were laughing so hard. He was glad that they got to Peter's house safely and didn't end up at a Death Eater's place. **(A/N: but they did….)**

Peter had been biting his nails and worrying about the offer that Voldemort had made him when a loud noise came from his living room. Nervously, Peter got up and made his way to the room where he was greeted by a loud, "WORMY!" and was suddenly knocked down by a large black dog who began slobbering all over him.

Peter struggled to push the dog off of him and finally it got up changing into Sirius. Peter peered around and saw Remus, James and Lily too.

"Er, hey guys! Um is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No way is something wrong!" James grinned. "This the happiest day of my life!"

"Happier than when Lily said yes? Or your wedding day? Or when you got on to the Quiddich team? Or-"

Sirius was cut off by James' "Shut up Sirius. Anyways I'm gonna be a daddy Peter!"

"Oh…really? Wow! That's so cool James! That's great!"

James seemed pleased by Peter's reaction. There was no mention of-

"Although, James you will have to give it the sex talk."

James sighed. Never mind.

Lily, Remus, and Sirius cracked up again, laughing, if possible, harder than the last time.

"What did I say?" Peter asked nervously.

James shook his head. "Never mind Peter. They are just nut cases."

Through his insane laughter Sirius choked out, "We should just do it now to save poor Prongsie-Wongsie."

Remus and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Over here Wormtail!" Sirius called. "Lily, may we?"

Through gasps of laughter Lily nodded her consent to whatever Sirius were planning.

"Okay," Sirius said. "Moony, Wormtail, come and put your hands on Lilyprettyflower's tummy." After they had done so, Sirius adapted what he supposed was a mystical voice. "Our hands on Lily Potter's tummy are acting as a channel to little Prongsie/Lilyflower Jr. Now Potter Jr. will be able to hear our message. Okay, ready you guys?"

"Yup."

"Yes."

Remus, Peter and Sirius began their mystical transfer of information to the little fetus in Lily.

"Now little person, when two people love each other very much…"

James looked at his best friends surrounding the woman who he loved ever so much and smiled. He wished he had a camera so he could commemorate this moment of happiness and love forever. Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily surrounded by love and full of pure happiness. No one, he thought, could ruin this moment, not even Voldemort.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well there it is. However, I am thinking about continuing it through Lily's pregnancy. If you want that, let me know in a review! Pleaseeeeee review people! I got over 100 hits but only 4 reviews, which is not cool so please let me know what you think! Even a I loved it or good job will make my day!


	3. The Evanses & Dealing with Padfoot

**Author's Note:** I know I haven't updated this in ages, I have no excuses, but here it is!

**Summery:** Lily and James go tell the other Marauders (and now Lily's parents) about Harry. Of course they don't know its Harry yet.

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

**Thank you to:** LadyToxxik, mrspadfoot4eva, Lily and James Love 4 ever, & RedHeadedWeasley's2nm

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily and James flooed home after their time at Peter's house. Both of them felt happy and content and ready to raise their little child. They sat together on the couch talking about plans for little- as James called the baby- Marauder's room. Suddenly Lily jumped up.

"Crap!" she yelled. "Oh my God I am in so much trouble!"

"What's wrong sweetie?" James asked.

"We forgot to tell our parents! Your parents will be easygoing that they weren't the first to know but mine will be furious!"

"We'll tell them first thing tomorrow. Now let's calm down and get some sleep."

Lily sighed sleepily "O.K. James. But first thing. Promise?

"Of course love."

Lily and James went off to bed. But they had no idea that a certain someone would upset their traveling plans.

At eight o' clock in the morning, a figure appeared in the Potter's fireplace, and stepped out drawing his wand. The man silently made his way through the house to Lily and James' bedroom. He opened the door and looked at the figures curled up under the blankets. The man grinned evilly at the thought that the Potter's sweet sleep would soon end. He pointed his wand at them, preparing to shoot a spell at the form with messy black hair.

"Aguamenti!"

James Potter gasped sitting straight up irritated at having his peaceful sleep disturbed. He looked up at the man who had shot the spell shooting a death glare and wishing looks could kill.

"Sirius Black! It is three in the morning!"

The man, Sirius Black, grinned. "Nope Jamsie-kins its eight. And I'm STARVED"

At this loud yell, Lily woke up.

"Sirius! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was hungry for some dee-licious Lilyflowerkins cooking!" Sirius said a grin lighting up his face. "You know I can't cook and I wanted some decent food." He made puppy-dog eyes at Lily and she sighed rolling out of bed.

"Fine. But only if you promise that you will not tag along once James and I leave for my parents'."

"You're going to your parents' house?" Sirius asked.

James sighed. Lily should not have said that. When he had gone to meet the Evans family, Sirius had insisted on tagging along. Lily had been reluctant, but agreed. Sirius had scared the Evanses away from James and Mrs. Evans had done everything in her power to stop the match. James believed that Mr. Evans had actually liked Sirius but had never admitted it. Anyways, Lily had never quite forgiven Sirius for alienating her mother from James. Sirius had enjoyed his time at the Evans' household and was quite eager to go again.

"Yes. And don't you dare try to come along."

"Don't worry. Sirius will not be there. I promise on my Marauder's honor."

"Which is nothing." Lily muttered before going into the kitchen to make pancakes.

After breakfast, Lily and James got dressed and prepared to head to the Evans' house via floo. (Once Lily became a witch, the Evanses had got their fireplace connected to the Floo Network.) As they stepped into the fireplace Lily shot a warning look at Sirius and told him that he better leave their house the minute they were gone.

Lily and James flew through fireplaces and into the Evans' living room where Mr. and Mrs. Evans were sitting talking.

"Lily! I'm so glad to see you!" Mrs. Evans embraced her daughter. "James, nice to see you- Oh my God! What's that?"

A shape had appeared in the fireplace. A few seconds later, a large black dog appeared. James and Lily immediately recognized Sirius, but Lily didn't want her parents to know it was he. Her mother disliked him quite a lot and she wanted to stay on her mother's good side. She noticed James shooting her a look, wondering whether she would give him away or not.

"Padfoot, you naughty dog!" Lily walked over to him. "We told you to stay at home! Mom and Dad, this is our new dog, Padfoot. I guess he followed us into the fireplace right after we left and the leftover magic just took him here."

"I thought you hated dogs," Mrs. Evans regarded her daughter suspiciously.

"Well, er, James always wanted one."

"Did you force her into this?" Mrs. Evans rounded on him.

"No Mom!" Lily said shocked.

"Well I think he's kinda cute" Mr. Evans stated looking nervously from his wife to Lily to James.

Mrs. Evans sighed. "Sit dog."

Sirius didn't move.

"SIT!" Mrs. Evans yelled at him. Sirius still didn't move. Mrs. Evans raised her eyebrows at Lily and James. "Is he even trained?"

"Oh yes mom!" Lily said quickly. "You just need to..er..ask him nicely. Sir-er Padfoot would you please sit." Lily shot the dog such a look of venom that Sirius hastened to obey his "mistress."

"So," Mr. Evans said, "why have you come to visit?"

"Well we have some news actually." Lily said. "Uh, put it this way. Do you like Grandma and Grandpa or Grandmother and Grandfather better?"

"You're pregnant!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed throwing her arms around her daughter. Mr. Evans shook James' hand and hugged his daughter. Padfoot stood on the side wanting to join in the fray. Finally, he couldn't take it any longer and jumped up, leaping into the group of people. Due to bad aim however, he landed right on top of Mr. Evans, who fell over knocking into James who when throwing his arms out to regain his balance fell onto Mrs. Evans. Lily was the only one who managed to not fall.

"You dog!" Mrs. Evans screamed at Sirius. "What were you thinking! You could have knocked over Lily and hurt her baby you could have hurt me or my husband, you could have hurt Lily, you could have hurt Mr. Potter causing Lily to get depressed, and kill herself and her baby. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Sweetheart, dogs can't think," Mr. Evans pointed out.

"This one can!" Mrs. Evans shrieked, dramatically pointing her finger at Sirius. "Where did you find him?" She whirled on James.

"Eh, see, we, er, um, got him at a wizarding shop. In Diagon Alley."

"We've been in Diagon Alley's pet shops a few times, with Lily," said Mr. Evans frowning, "and we never saw dogs."

"It's new." Lily said quickly. "I'm sorry about him Mom, he's usually much better behaved. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything." Lily shot a sleeping spell at Sirius and the dog fell into a deep sleep. Lily and James discussed the new addition to their family with the Evanses over tea. After tea, Lily, James, and Sirius Flooed home. Lily quickly undid her sleeping spell and forced Sirius to transform.

"What do you think you were doing? You swore not to come!"

"And on your Marauder's honor too! You must never break that!" James said looking furious.

"I swore Sirius wouldn't be there. I said noting about Padfoot." Sirius said grinning cheekily.

Lily pointed her wand at him, but Sirius ran out of the house and quickly apparated away. James put his arm around her.

"We'll just tell them we got rid of Padfoot. Then they'll be happier with you."

"I hope so," Lily sighed, "but Petunia might change their minds."

"She won't. They love you, no matter what." James consoled her. "I know its still early, but we can rest for a while and then go to Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley to celebrate and tackle my parents tomorrow, o.k.?"

"Thanks James," Lily sighed. "That sounds wonderful."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter: The senior Potters

Review! Tell me what you think, or if you have requests for who the Potters visit or what to happen when Lily and James go tell the James' parents. Thanks!


End file.
